Night Of Champions And Of Lovers
by Elstro1988
Summary: Night Of Champions PPV, 2008. Cody Rhodes has been dating Ted DiBiase for a short while and now they're screen partners too, is eager to escape the grizzled Bob Holly and take his blossoming relationship with Ted to the next level. Codiase , smut, fluff, cuteness, hints of drama.


**JFP SpunOff: Night Of Champions 2008**

_As I approach the end of Joshing For Position, I have decided not to do any more long chaptered fics for a while. But I love the Champs Choice universe too much so I will do one-shots set in the same universe. I have enough material to tick me over until Christmas at least!_

_Recently my Codiase/Priceless feels have been aching so much I just have to write some. This is linked in with Chapter 14 of JFP. I always said I would do the Codiase first time as a one shot someday._

_Cross-posted to Codiasi on LJ!_

* * *

Night Of Champions 2008.

The veteran Bob Holly was fuming. He couldn't believe they'd screwed him like this. He had NOT been told about Cody turning heel and aligning with the Million Dollar Brat after their match. Bob had taught that little whippersnapper so much about the business during their time as World Tag Team Champions and this was how he got repaid? Sometimes he wondered why the fuck he bothered. WWE was so prissy and twofaced these days. The old-school toughness seemed to have gone. Bob watched Cody hug that kid announcer who was always joined at his hip before heading to film a backstage segment with DiBiase Jr. Hmmmm.

Bob had an idea.

* * *

Josh Mathews was stood out of shot as the two handsome young wrestlers filmed their exclusive backstage scene for the WWE website after their unique tag bout which consisted of no less than three instead of four.

"Yeah that's right," Ted DiBiase Jr was drawling, wrapping his arm around the slim, pretty brunette next to him, "It's a brand new start Cody..I believe we have a bright future…"

Josh had to laugh to himself. The expression on his best friend Cody Rhodes' face was absolutely, for want of a better word, Priceless as Ted continued to say his lines for the segment. Cody looked like the happiest guy on earth right now and was fighting the impulse to respond to Ted's sly touching. Josh knew exactly where those two were headed. That match was just full of sexual undertones and the small interviewer knew that he was not going to be hanging out with Cody tonight.

Cody and Ted had been dating for about six weeks now, and Josh knew that his best friend had not slept with Ted yet, which was unusual for Cody who was known for being a bit of a slut. Josh knew that tonight was the perfect night. He was happy for his bestie. There was always Gaydar if Josh wanted company of his own tonight.

"What about Bob, huh?" scoffed Cody, "I couldn't have done it without you."

No he could not. The young second-generation wrestler and new World Tag Team Champion could not wait to show Ted exactly how grateful he was. Tonight was going to be the night. In their screen storylines it was a mile stone, so it was only right that they should take their burgeoning relationship to the next level.

"Okay that's a wrap," said the director, "Thanks guys."

Once the crew had scuttled away to film the next backstage exclusive for the company website, Cody turned once more to Ted.

"What you thinking?" drawled the young Southerner. He was addicted to this new sensation of being with another man. He was disobeying everything his father ever taught him and the word of God to commit sins of the flesh with the beautiful brunette next to him. Cody had insisted that they take things slow, and not rush. Ted already knew that even at 26, this may well be the person he might one day be growing old with. It sparkled in Cody's brilliant blue eyes when they looked at him. Cody was a baby at just 23 in wrestling, but the young man had been through years of sleeping around, failed boyfriends, and despite his age, was looking to settle down. Cody was old-fashioned at heart. He wanted a man to love. And Theodore Marvin DiBiase Junior was most definitely THAT man. He was The One. Every date. Every meal out. Every day working together so far on the road had been heaven for Cody. Ted was sexy. He was manly. He was kind. He was funny. He had bad fashion sense. A heavy accent that just made him sound like he belonged on the set of Deliverance. He didn't care for technology and gaming and was more interested I hunting, fishing, football and golf. But in Cody's eyes…..he was the perfect man.

Josh knew his best friend had been searching pretty much since he signed with the company last year, for a long term partner. Cody's first aftershow night out had been spent hanging out with Josh at a local gay bar – Cody was thrilled to meet another gay guy at WWE on his first day. And not only that….a gay guy who also happened to be, rather hot. But young Cody had been sensible enough to not act on any feelings he might have had for the older but youthful-looking man and they'd become fast, close friends as a result. There had been times over the last year when Cody mulled over the possibility of asking Josh out. And Josh secretly had wondered if Cody was into him. Maybe that's why they always went out on the pull together…sometimes even showing off their tricks for the night to each other before going separate ways to get their asses pounded senseless by men whose names they didn't even know…..

* * *

"What you gonna do tonight, Joshy?" asked the pretty, green-clad young man as they changed into street clothes once the pay-per-view was over.

"I dunno," shrugged the spiky-haired small announcer, "I'll see if Layla's free and if she fancies a night in or something. Gonna take it easy."

"Getting soft in your old age are we?" smirked Cody.

"Just because you're clearly going to get laid tonight doesn't mean…"

"Can't you be happy for me, Joshy?" pouted Cody, "I'm going to show the man I love…how much I love him tonight."

"Awwww….you big sap," chuckled Josh, "I've never heard you be soo…..romantic about what you intend to do."

"Teddy's not like those circuit boys who are all girth and no brain cells," Cody said, "Teddy's…different….he's….."

"Never been with a guy," Josh said, "Coddles….baby…are you sure he's the one. What if he freaks out?"

"He won't," Cody said, "I just got a feeling. Hey. Know what? I'm so glad they filmed us from the waist up out there….when he kept touching me I almost came right there in my trunks!"

"Lime green, great colour choice," scoffed Josh, "That would have bordered on porn….I could see every inch of Colossus under there…and I was behind the fucking camera guy!"

"JOSHY!" giggled Cody, leaping onto the small man and tickling him. Their friendship was often like this….childish, touchy-feely, lots of teasing….they were very close. Maybe even closer than brothers. Cody often thought of Josh as his other brother sometimes.

"Back up….back up!" Josh was spluttering through peals of laughter as the stronger Cody continued to tickle him.

"Ugh!" came a cocky voice that caused them both to stop, "Why don't you two fags just hurry up and fuck already, huh?"

The sour face of Kenny Dykstra was taking them both in and glowering.

"Awww," snarked Cody, turning and fixing the blonde with a nasty glare. He and Josh HATED Kenny. He was a big mouthed jock with a roving eye and hated them both for being gay, "What's the matter, Doane? Mickie not putting out for ya? Those blue balls making you irritable?"

"Fuck you Rhodeth," snarled Kenny, "Everyone knows you're only here because of Daddy. Why else would a fag with a thtupid thpeech impediment be employed by this company?"

Josh was fuming at this point and was about to spring but Cody put out an arm.

"Leave it," he said.

Kenny let out a derisive howl of laughter.

"Come on then, announcer, try it," he sneered, "That stupid fag's so pussy he lets a failed Tough Enough contestant stick up for him?"

"Back the fuck up Doane," came a commanding, masculine, roughneck voice. Bob Holly had entered the changing room, still in his bright green ring attire. He was sheened with sweat and in this confined space looked very intimidating. He was a bit of an asshole, yes. Most would admit that. But he had the presence and aura of a legend of the business and commanded respect in the back. Kenny just scowled and stormed away, knowing his bullying was futile in the presence of the veteran.

"Kid," barked Bob, "You did well out there…and…..good….luck..with…him. tonight."

Wow. Bob not expressing disdain or disgust at his former screen protégé's sexual orientation? That was a first. Cody had learned a lot from his work with Bob but he sure as hell was not going to miss being called various homophobic slurs if he messed up in matches or training from now on.

"Thanks," Cody said, "Hey Joshy, I really gotta go now, Teddy said he'd meet me in the parking lot. See you at breakfast."

He gave Josh a hug, and then kissed him on the cheek. Josh returned the gesture. Again. This was how close the two young men had become over Cody's first year with the company.

"Good night. And be careful," Josh said to his young friend.

Cody just winked and padded happily out of the locker room, his sports bag over his shoulder, eager to see his man. He hadn't been nervous about sleeping with a man, like EVER. Maybe when he was 16 and he lost his V-card. But he was 23 and confident. It was the first time he'd ever "taken it slow."

Ted was waiting by the car for Cody. He grinned when he saw the slim, beautiful ravenette approach.

"Hey you," he drawled, kissing Cody.

He'd learned so much in his short relationship with Cody. Cody was young in years but had taught him the fine art of being with another guy. Ted had been a little nervy and worried about "doing it wrong" but Cody assured him there was no textbook.

"Hey," Cody mewed, nuzzling.

"Ready to go and chill?" asked Ted.

Cody nodded.

"Dykstra was shooting his troll mouth off again," he said, "I hope he doesn't give Joshy a hard time."

"Josh can handle himself," Ted said, "Don't worry about him."

"I do," Cody said, "Bob came and broke it up."

"Come on" Ted said, "If he needs you, he'll call you."

Cody patted his bag.

"I have the Slam Book," he said, "So nobody can confront him."

"You and that book," Ted sighed, opening the trunk of the rental, "When I first signed, I was scared of you both."

"Why scared of me?" asked Cody, his blue eyes blinking adorably.

"Because I saw how you just tore Jack Korpela apart," Ted grinned.

Cody's face soured comically.

"Don't spoil our special night with talk of that trout-faced, jug-eared mutt!" he pouted, "Taking Joshy's job every week."

Ted chuckled to himself. He personally thought that Cody and Josh's reputation that preceded them was a little off the mark. He'd never found them that nasty. And they only ever gave lip to people who were rude to them anyway. Or wronged them in some way. People around here needed to chill the fuck out. It was like that film Mean Girls.

Cody leaned over and kissed Ted.

"Can't wait," he purred, "You're just so handsome Teddybear."

Ted just melted. That name Cody had come up with 3 weeks into their relationship and it just stuck. Ted had adopted 'Coddles' from Josh because he thought it was adorable pet name for an adorable boy.

Ted kissed him right back.

Just two days ago, they'd hit third base. Well Cody had sucked Ted's dick for the first time in bed. Under the covers. When Ted offered to return the favour, Cody simply said "uh-uh. Wait until we go all the way."

Tonight was that night.

* * *

Once the newly-formed tag team were in their hotel room, Ted threw his sports bag into the corner of the room and settled on the bed, gesturing for Cody to join him. The young brunette excitedly padded over and lay next to Ted, laying his head on the older blonde's chest and let Ted run his fingers through his short black hair.

Cody looked up and softly pressed his pouty lips against Ted's, his slender-fingered hands tenderly placing themselves around the short blonde head as he began to passionately make out with Ted, making the most precious whimpers at the back of his throat as he did so.

"Cody..Cody…Coddles…baby…" Ted said, "Wait a sec."

"What?" asked Cody.

"How about we take a shower, huh? I stink of body oil, BO and the mat," Ted said.

"Manly and turns me on," Cody grinned, "But ewwwy..I stink. I should shower."

"You're so cute," Ted chuckled, "Mind if I join you?"

"Wait there," Cody said, "You smell hot and masculine. Stay. Let me go clean up."

He padded into the bathroom and locked the door. Ted shrugged. But Cody had his funny little ways and to be honest that's what Ted liked about him.

He heard the shower running and could hear Cody humming his own theme tune to himself as he showered. Awww. He was so adorable.

* * *

About ten minutes later, after Ted had killed the big light and just switched the bedside lamp on, Cody re-appeared with a towel around his slim, cut hips and padded over to the bed, settling beside Ted. Usually he was a lot cockier and sluttier in the bedroom than this. But those were one night fucks. This was TEDDY. This was different.

He resumed gently making out with Ted, rolling over and pulling Ted on top of him, his slim hands moving down that muscled back under Ted's t-shirt and resting on the ample, sweatpant-clad ass. Cody had to be honest. First thing that caught his eye about Ted was this incredible juicy fat ass. What a butt. Everything else about Ted only served to attract Cody even more. His handsome, slightly pretty features, his cowboy accent. His sweet nature.

Ted began to kiss Cody's swanlike neck, knowing this was his boy's most sensitive spot. Cody whined and mewed with need, thrashing under Ted's touch.

"Teddy…let me..undress you," moaned Cody.

Ted paused, about to move his hand softly under the folds of the towel to touch those incredible, and if he was honest, feminine legs.

He knelt up and over Cody's chest, allowing the younger boy to peel his tee off and rest his hands on Ted's pecs.

"Hot. So fucking hot," panted Cody, "You've got a perfect body."

"Sssh, you're the hot one here," Ted replied, allowing Cody to pull his sweatpants down and start touching his bulge in his boxers, causing him to groan at the delicate touch. Cody could get him off just by touching, not even jerking. He just KNEW how to please a man.

"Take them off Teddy," Cody moaned.

Ted didn't need telling twice. He tore his boxers down and his pretty impressively-sized cock sprung into view. Cody's baby blues were wide with lust and his pink tongue was already starting to leave his mouth as he shuffled forward and took Ted into his hungry, hot mouth and started sucking furiously. MMmmm. It felt so RIGHT in his mouth and Ted tasted so..addictive. He grabbed those round, ample globes of fleshy ass cheek as he continued to give Ted one hell of a service with his talented lips and tongue.

"C-Cody…." Groaned Ted. His accent when he was turned on was almost unintelligibly thick. And almost made Cody shoot his load right there. Cody had a weakness for cowboys and Southern gentlemen.

"What?" moaned Cody, releasing Ted from his mouth.

"Let me…take your towel off," Ted said, crawling backwards and removing it, exposing those wonderful womanly pins. And then his eyes widened.

"What?" Cody grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You're…huge!" Ted gasped, "No wonder you hid that!"

"I did warn you," Cody said, "I'm hung."

Ted was a little scared. That would hurt.

Cody caught the look on Ted's face and leaned up to kiss him.

"Teddy…" he whined, "Keep touching me….between my legs…"

Teddy obeyed his boy and began to caress and stroke inside those silken-smooth, solid thighs, Cody whimpering and mewling with ecstasy. He was like a little woman in bed.

"Further…please.."

Ted began to touch Cody's tight entrance with his forefinger and the younger man whined louder.

Cody rolled around so his beautiful pert butt was now right in Ted's face. Ted had seen how this boy could bend. Even in the ring he always looked like he was assuming the position. Ted had no doubt in his mind that his first time with a man…would be with him INSIDE the other. Cody was 100% bottom.

Cody was in seventh heaven already. Ted was such a gentleman. Pushed all his buttons. He was taking his time to really please him and Cody just loved it. He knew waiting was the best idea. And because of the other thing. But he knew once he'd told Teddy everything about that, they'd never speak about it again. Teddy had honoured that. And it showed in how patient and undemanding he was being. And he was so attentive. Cody was hooked. So what if Ted had never been with a guy before him?

Cody was trying to indicate to Ted what he wanted.

Ted also worked it out. He'd always found the idea of "going down" on a guy hot. He leaned forward and his tongue slowly began to lick around the top of Cody's beautiful ass, slowly lapping at the cleft between his cheeks before disappearing down the smooth crevice further down.

"Ohh! Ohhhh!" whimpered Cody.

Ted was GOOD at this! Fuck. He bet Ted was great with his tongue on a girl in bed if he could rim like this.

"Oh yeah!" whined Cody…pushing back so Ted could really explore his most intimate space, "Teddy….you're amazing…oh my Gosh….fuck!"

"Like that?" drawled Ted, pleased with himself. This was so horny. And felt intimate rather than weird.

Cody nodded. Ted could probably make him cum just by rimming at this rate. FUCK…his tongue was magical…he was whining and moaning loudly by now. Teddy…he needed more. It was time.

He rolled over.

Ted leaned down…eyes still glued to Cody's large cock. That bulge had always looked pretty big in his colourful trunks but seeing it up close…Cody looked like he could do some damage.

He leaned down and nervously took Cody into his mouth.

"Oww..Teddy..honey..mind the teeth," moaned Cody, "Open wide…ooohhhhh! Yeah…just like that…wow…oh TEDDY…"

Ted continued to slowly suck Cody off, struggling to take all of him in but using his hand to stroke Cody's hole while he sucked. He wanted to fuck Cody now. It was time for them to finally go all the way. Cody was itching for more than just Ted's tongue and finger tip. He wanted to wrap his legs around his Southern gentleman.

"Teddy.." he mewed, "I want you inside me. Now please."

Ted kissed him on the lips, before padding over to his bag. He had bought some lubricant (and had never felt more embarrassed in his life doing so) and had practiced..on himself..prepping and fingering. He didn't want to disappoint Cody. Not now.

Cody had fantasised for ages what their first time would be like. So far this was ten times better than anything he'd imagined. He'd even pictured their position. And he was on his back. He wanted Ted to make love to him like he was a woman. He didn't care how weird that sounded. Somehow bending over or deadbugging didn't seem right here. So unromantic.

Ted picked up the lubricant and squirted some of the fruity-scented pink gel onto his fingers, gently settling back between Cody's open legs (which really looked feminine in this position they were in) and began to touch Cody's entrance before finally inserting his finger into the warm heat.

"Ohhh!" gasped Cody, "Gently gently…ooohh…yeah..like that."

Once Cody had become accustomed, Ted inserted a second finger..and remembering what he'd done on himself that lonely night, began to scissor slowly, trying to make sure Cody was well lubed and prepared.

He then tore the condom sachet open with his teeth. First time always be safe. He could see Cody's baby blues look at the condom with a flash of disappointment but hey, if their relationship got stronger, they could stop using them. For now though..

Ted unrolled it onto his hard cock before coating himself with perhaps way too much lubricant. He nervously scooted forward..pushing against Cody's hole. And missed.

"Fuck," he hissed.

"Teddy, relax," purred Cody, "Don't go in like a bull at a gate…slowly…let me relax…."

Teddy tried one more time but missed. Fuck. This seemed so easy in his head.

Cody leaned up and tenderly kissed him.  
"Take your time Teddy," he soothed.

Ted knew how bitchy Cody could be about his ex "bad fucks" but he was not going to let this beat him. He tried one more time..Cody pushing against him…Cody's mouth suddenly dropped open as a stabbing pain shot through his legs..Ted was entering him and BOY was he big. A lot bigger than he seemed when Cody gave him oral.

Ted was gasping. Cody's ass was so freaking tight. He was sure Cody would crush him.  
"Ohhh!" moaned Cody, "OhhH! Teddy! Oh!"

"Did I..hurt you?" asked Ted.

"Hurting is part of it!" gasped Cody, "More! Omigosh…oohh…OHHH!"

His voice went up as Ted pushed into his ass further..his beautiful legs wrapping around Ted's lower back as the blonde went deeper and deeper into his body…until finally Ted was sheathed completely inside him and his skin had erupted at the sensations.

Ted was leaning forward..and touching him JUST THERE. His hot spot. This spot drove him crazy. Right in the centre of his prostate.

"OhhH! Teddy! You're…OH! YES!" Cody gasped, unable to keep his voice soft, "Move. Please move."

Ted began to slowly thrust in and out of his young partner, Cody's gasps getting higher in pitch if not in volume, sounding more fem than ever. Cody's arms locked around Ted's enck and their blue eyes connected.

"Ohh! Oh Theodore…keep going…just…there, don't stop," whimpered Cody. It was unlike any sex he'd had for what seemed like YEARS. Ted was stimulating every nerve ending inside his ass and it was driving him so wild. He felt like a partner and not just a hole for once. He was gently writhing his hips in sync with Teddy's thrusts, really giving himself to this amazing fuck. And make Ted's first time inside a man epic.

Ted's confidence was growing and he began to fuck harder. And faster.

Cody threw his head right back and began to gasp and whimper constantly.

"Oh! Ohhh! Oh! Aaah! Aaaah! Aaaaah!"

Ted was the best sex he'd ever had. No question. He was being totally possessed by this heavenly Southern gentleman. On a crowning night of his career. And the love of his life in his bed. Inside his body. He could feel his legs tingling and his abs tightening as he whimpered his way closer and closer to climax….he was going to come harder than he'd ever done in his life.

Ted was so freaking close….Cody's high-pitched 'Aaah! Aaaah! Aaah's were sending him further over the edge. Cody was getting louder in volume, more frequent…throwing his head right back, nails scratching up Ted's back as his orgasm began to take hold…oooh…oh Teddy….don't stop now…he was close. So close.

"OhhhH! OHHH! OHHHHHH!"

Cody couldn 't take it anymore and thrust right against Ted, nails piercing Ted's skin on his back as the first rope of his essence exploded up his abs…Cody didn't care. He screamed as his body went nuclear, convulsing wildily as shot after shot splattered between their muscled, sweaty, writhing forms.

Ted had made him come and he hadn't needed to touch himself.

Ted was fucking amazing in bed.

Ted was beginning to grunt and groan as his own climax thundered through his body….he spanked Cody's smooth thigh hard as he drove deep into his younger partner, his semen burning on its way out as he came hard, filling the condom he was wearing.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

It was the best he'd had in years.

Cody grabbed Ted and kissed him needily as their orgasms subsided.

"I love you," he gasped, "Theodore Marvin DiBiase, I fucking love you so much."

It had been a truly mindblowing and cathartic experience for Cody. He could put his dark secret behind him.  
"I love you too Cody Garrett Runnels," Ted replied, stroking the pretty face of his partner, "I know I do. That was amazing."

"YOU are amazing," sniffled Cody as Ted gently pulled out of him and peeled the condom off, knotting it and tossing it into the corner of the room. He lifted the covers and climbed into bed, Cody turning the bedside light off and snuggling up beside Ted.

Ted kissed the top of Cody's head as the young brunette made himself comfortable.

"That was the best sex of my life," Cody whispered, "I'm not making it up."

"Could have warned me you were a scratcher, and a cum cannon," Ted chuckled.

"Teddy!" admonished Cody, "I wanted you to find out the old fashioned way. No expectations and more surpsised. I don't scratch often."

He gave a massive yawn.

"Bed time baby boy," Ted purred, "Want to spoon?"

Cody mewed happily as he wriggled around into "little spoon", allowing Ted to wrap his arms around his cut, slender body and clasping his hands onto Ted's. Sleep began to overtake both men as they finally settled down after taking their relationship to the next level.

Little did Cody know that his best friend was having quite a different time in his own hotel room…..with his now former tag partner Bob Holly.

* * *

**Perhaps this wasn't the first one-shot to come to mind, being set 5 years ago and all. I admit that if you've not read A Champ's Choice or Joshing For Position then a couple of minor details might be a bit "huh?". But this is a stand-alone fic! And plus somebody has to keep Codiase alive! Still my wrestling OTP :P**

**Hope you liked it! : D x**


End file.
